1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure is directed to an access point, and more particularly to enhancing an access point to consume less power and/or require less memory.
2. Related Art
A wireless access point connects various wireless communication devices associated thereto to a wireless network, and relays data to and/or from the associated wireless communication devices. For example, the wireless communication devices, such as, for example, computers, printers, data storage, audio/video devices, and/or the like, may be connected to an access point directly or indirectly, and may exchange data with each other. Thus, the wireless access point is a very popular choice for implementing a home wireless network. Currently, many of the wireless access points on the market are stationary access points, which require an external source and, hence, might not be used when no power source is available. Portable access points typically include an internal power source, such as, e.g., a rechargeable battery, to power the device when no external power source is available.